Generally speaking, a vehicular seat slidably mounted to a floor has a pair of right and left slide devices, right and left lock mechanisms locking the right and left slide devices, right and left lock releasing mechanisms releasing the lock of the right and left lock mechanisms, and an operating member operated when operating the lock releasing mechanisms (See JP 2004-122825 A). The operating member is arranged, for example, below the front side of a seat cushion, and is of a loop configuration looped up on the front side of the seat cushion. And, both end portions of the operating member are connected to the right and left lock releasing mechanisms, and the right and left lock releasing mechanisms are operated in synchronism with each other through the operation of the operating member.
It should be noted, however, that the operating member of a loop configuration extends near the floor and on the front side of the seat cushion. Thus, it is not easy to secure a space below the seat cushion and near the floor. Further, it is desirable for a vehicular seat to be excellent in terms of safety at the time of collision of the vehicular. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a vehicular seat which helps to easily secure a space below the seat cushion and near the floor, and which excels in safety.